


Faithful Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off the song in Gulliver's Travels (1939) <br/>Octavius has a confession for Jedediah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Forever

"Hey, Jed!" A cowboy opened one of the tent flaps to peer in at Jedediah. "There's some Roman wantin' to see ya..."  
Jed quirked an eyebrow but followed the man anyway, eventually reaching the edge of his diorama. He looked down at the Roman General. "Ockie!" He was about to climb down to his friend when the man pulled out a lute from behind his back and began to play it. Jedediah was confused for a moment until Octavius began to sing. 

"Faithful forever, whatever I do  
Remember I'm true, remember that  
Faithful forever, and thankful for you  
I'll keep smiling through, remember that  
We may be apart now and then  
But I'll hold you in my heart  
Till you're in my arms again  
Faithful forever I promise to be  
So always have faith in me" 

Octavius stopped playing and looked at Jed, smiling. The cowboy took a moment to process before sliding down the rope to the floor. He then leapt on the Roman, hugging him tightly despite the armour digging into his flesh.   
"Only if you have faith in me, kemosabe..."

"Always." Octavius grinned as he squeezed Jed in return.


End file.
